


Gift

by nerdypipsqueak



Series: Requests, drabbles, short stories [55]
Category: Lawrence of Arabia (1962)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Christmas, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Gifts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21868072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdypipsqueak/pseuds/nerdypipsqueak
Summary: Faisal doesn't know what to get Ned for Christmas. Ali and Arnold try to help.Set in the Modern Royalty AU Nobody Asked For.Written for the 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge. Prompt: Christmas present.
Relationships: Faisal I of Iraq/T. E. Lawrence
Series: Requests, drabbles, short stories [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1391215
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5
Collections: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge





	Gift

"How about a book?" 

"I gave him plenty of books for his birthday."

"Okay, no more books then." With long, firm strokes Arnold crosses out a couple of positions on the list of ideas he'd made for me.

"Clothes." Ali suggests.

"No. He doesn't want clothes."

"Something for the bedroom then."

"Oi! That's my brother you're talking about!" Arnold looks like he's about to slap Ali.

"He's not interested."

"How sad!" Ali smirks. "You two are so vanilla."

"You'd be surprised." I retort.

"Can we please focus here?" Arnold, mortified, presses his forehead to the surface of my desk. "How about music?"

"You know how particular he is about his music."

"Scrap that then. What about an experience?"

"Like what? Sky-diving?" Ali laughs.

"Yeah, sounds stupid. Scrap that too."

"That actually doesn't sound stupid." I say. "Ned likes speed. I could take him sky-diving or..."

Oh. OH.

I know Ned has a motorcycle licence. I once asked him how come he has the document but not the vehicle.

"There was always something in the way." He'd said. "Something else that had to be paid for. My research, the costs of publishing my thesis, the move to Jordan."

My mind is set. I am getting Ned a motorcycle.


End file.
